


call and I'll follow you anywhere

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Auston finally gets what he wants, in a way he could never have expected





	call and I'll follow you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkmanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/gifts).



> none of this mine, please do not share with anyone outside of the Hockey RPF community. if you are tagged or know someone who is and are reading this, first of all WHY. second of all, please do us all a favor and hit the back button

Auston knows he’s been caught, he’s known for weeks.

 

Willy had talked to him, Zach, and Mo back when he’d finally come back to them, finally signed, finally rejoined the team, about the fact that he and Kyle were serious and in relationship. And that had been a trip because that’s Kyle Dubas, their fucking GM, that Willy is talking about in the same way that Patty talks about Christina. And then he’d pulled Auston aside, blushed and jesus, Auston knew this conversation was about his teammate’s relationship but when his teammate happens to be Willy, happens to be the same guy he’s had a crush on since their first practice, well his dick is a traitor, that’s all. But Auston’s dick doesn’t matter here, the state of Willy’s heart does. Auston couldn’t help the grin that slid on his face when he heard that the Switzerland trip hadn’t just been to ressuare Willy that negotiations were still occurring, but for Kyle to take Willy out and romance him and officially ask him to be his boyfriend.

 

And Auston managed to keep his feelings, mainly for Willy - but fuck he has eyes, he knows how hot Kyle is and it doesn’t help that Kyle’s so calm and control all the time - and Auston knows himself well enough to know when he wants to go on his knees for someone. But until Willy started arriving at the rink with hickies and bruises that Auston knows are from Kyle, when Auston is one of the few who knows who exactly is responsible for the teasing that Willy receives from the team, when Willy glances toward Auston and seems to preen, he thought he had it under wraps.

 

Not necessarily under control, considering right after he’d gotten back to the hotel after a two goal game, his fantasy was Willy flat on his back grinning that brilliant grin that Auston got almost every night the two years before but never this year and fuck he misses it. That was normal, however what caused him to cum almost without having a hand on his dick had been his mind conjuring Kyle’s voice, issuing an order for how Auston should best suck Willy off, the image of Kyle’s hand stroking down his back and squeezing his ass. He hadn’t been able to look either of them in the eye for a few days and that had been when the torture started.

 

But in his wildest fantasies, and there were many, he couldn’t have expected _this_. This being Willy a goal away from a hat trick, Auston an assist away from a 5 point night. This being hugs on the ice that make Auston want, touches and looks that make Auston dream. This being Kyle Dubas cornering him right outside the locker room, the minutes of 2nd intermission slowly ticking away. This being his teammate’s boyfriend, his GM, the guy who signed his contract, making him want to sink to his knees in public with simply a look. This is the guy who his linemate, fucking finally it’s been ages, is probably going to marry once they win a cup.

 

Kyle leans in and Auston knows that his arms have goosebumps as Kyle brackets him in against the wall and whispers, “if you get my boyfriend a hatty, you’ll get what you want.”

 

Oh fuck, Kyle knows. Kyle knows that Auston wants his boyfriend. And then Auston pauses, takes a breath and calms down enough to hear what Kyle just said playing back in his brain on a loop. Kyle can’t. He can’t be offering what Auston wishes he would. Auston’s life isn’t that blessed, it’s just not.

 

But then Kyle presses into him, hands on Auston’s shoulders and fuck the noise that Auston makes is embarrassing. And loud. And Kyle just smirks, running a hand over the curls brushing against Auston’s forehead, and murmurs, hand gentle on Auston’s cheek, “you gonna be _good_ , Auston?”

 

Thank god someone’s running through the hallway and knocks into Kyle because Auston was seconds away from saying fuck the game, dropping to his knees and begging at the combination of Kyle’s words and his touch. The moments breaks as Kyle stumbles into him and with a final smirk in Auston’s direction, Kyle heads off. Auston knows he’s blushing as he heads back to the locker room on unsteady legs.

 

He gets pelted with a tape ball from Mitch when he walks in, “where were you? Why the fuck are you so red Matty?”

 

“Bike, Marns,” Auston replies, stripping off his t-shirt and starting to put his pads back on.

 

“How much time left?” he asks Mango, who holds up a hand and Auston nods, getting back into game mood. He’s getting Willy that fucking hat trick, and then if anything happens after, well that’s extra to finally having the Swede on his wing, where he belongs, where he should have been since Febuary.

 

Once he gets on ice, everything fades away. The pressure of the playoffs bearing down on them too quickly, the sounds of the crowd, even the phantom touch of Kyle’s hands, all that’s gone and his mind is focused. He swipes the puck away from a blue jersey, the logo and number are a blur and finds Willy.

 

Like always.

 

The puck hits the tape and Willy shoots it, from a near impossible angle but it slams into the back of the net and Auston had already started moving towards his winger, knowing without seeing it that was in. Willy spins to find him and jumps in his arms and Auston knows that if the camaras were focusing on his face and not Willy, people would have questions but nothing matters. Nothing except Willy’s arms around him, Mo’s yells in his ear, Mango’s back slaps, the Soch exploding with noise and hats crowning them hockey soulmates.

 

The rest of the game seems to pass in blink and Auston heads off the ice, intent on showering and forgetting second intermission ever happened before being pulled aside by PR.

 

“You’re second star,” Taylor, who is probably his favorite of the PR team says, handing him a new stick to give to the crowd when he skates out.

 

“Willy’s first?” he asks, more to confirm what he knows than anything else. Taylor nods, grinning at him and he turns around, seeing blond hair out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Great game bro.”

 

“Couldn’t have done without you Matts.”

 

Auston knows he’s both blushing and grinning in response to Willy’s praise, looking over at his linemate.

 

Willy walks over, a little clunky as they’re both still in skates, and leans in, pressing his forehead against Auston’s, and whispers, “I’m really fucking glad to be playing with you again.”

 

Auston smiles back, small and fond and private, just for the two of them. He’s leaning over Willy, blocking him from other’s sight with his bulk and it seems like he should have all the control here. Nope, that’s definitely not true. It’s _all_ Willy, that’s all it’s been for awhile.

 

Taylor taps him on the shoulder and gestures him to skate out and it never gets old, this feeling, the roar, the kids in his jersey, the city seeming like it’s just awaiting him. He heads straight back to the locker room, changes and then is hustled to media. He doesn’t get to see Willy. To hear the crowd chanting.

 

By the time he gets out of the shower, Willy is sitting beside his stall, hair mussed like Kyle had stolen him away for some making out in a storage closet and jesus fuck Auston shouldn’t be thinking about that.

 

“Matty, you were so determined to get Will the hatty,” Mo teases, wagging his eyes at them outrageously and Willy laughs, turning to Auston, who is still just in a towel, blushing and making it obvious that Mo hit the target just a little. The Swede smirks, tongue peeking out just a little as he says, “oh really Aus. Someone promise you something?”

 

Auston chuckles, blushing furiously because it hits a little too close to home. He would have wanted Willy to get a hat trick whether Kyle had cornered him or not but he might have not been so selfless with the puck everytime he was on the ice.

 

“Ohhh,” Willy catcalls, “is that why you went on the bike during the intermission?”

 

And Willy looks mischievous and bright and it’s Auston favorite look and one that he hasn’t seen in what feels like years and he can’t be blamed by the way he responds, leaning in close once he’s pulled on a shirt and compression shorts and gotten his blushing slightly more like he’s just been in a burning shower, hissing out, “it’s your boyfriend’s fault.”

 

Oh fuck, he should not have said that, even though the team isn’t paying attention to them because Trav is attempting to juggle the leftover tape balls and failing epically. Because Willy’s face, it turns a little more bratty, a little more mean. His smile flips into a smirk and his eyes darken, focused so intently on Auston he feels like he’s burning, and he says, voice low and throaty, “what, Kyle giving you to me cause I got the hatty?”

 

Words leave Auston’s head, the entire gold medal US women’s team could walk in to the room and Auston would not be able to muster a greeting he’s so flustered by Willy’s correct guess.

 

All Willy does is pull out his phone and text someone furiously. Once he finishes, he doesn’t store his phone the way he normally does. Nope, he’s clearly decided to torture Auston because he lets Auston see the text and the reply.

 

Me: _You got me Auston as a reward for the hatty!!!!!!!! God, can’t wait to get home. Are we having him meet us there or can I drive him? Please say drive him, i want to touch._

 

Kyle 🧀💙🍆😍: _I’ve got plans for tonight babe. He’s meeting us at home, I’m about to text him the address._

 

Auston’s phone buzzes in his locker and he sees an address from Kyle on his lockscreen.

 

“Do you two live together?” Auston asks, knowing in his heart of hearts that the answer is yes, that Auston is addition for a night for the two of them even when all he wants is permanence, is roots, is a copy of the key they both have on their key rings.

 

Willy nods, the private smile that seems to only belong to Kyle or thoughts of Kyle appearing on his face.

 

“I’ll see you there, Matts.” is all he says, stripping off his shirt, “I gotta shower before getting home.”

 

And with that Willy saunters off, towel wrapped around his waist and the knowledge that he will be touching doesn’t calm the yearning inside of Auston.

 

He finishes getting dressed, throws on his jacket and heads out, stopping only to confirm that  his lunch with Zach is still on. They may not be lineys anymore but monday brunch is still a tradition from rookie year they’ll keep as long as they’re on the same team.

 

He knows that he’s going to get there before Willy does and is sitting in the car in front of the large house in the suburbs just outside of Toronto, a welcome mat taunting him from the steps. He wants this, Auston knows that he does and it aches that if he’ll get it, it won’t be with his first choice of person.

 

His phone buzzes again.

 

Kyle Dubas: _I can see you. Come on in._

 

Even in his texts, Kyle uses perfect punctuation, it makes them seem like politely worded orders and Auston can feel himself slipping just a little as he steps out of the car. He knocks on the door, and Kyle opens it, wearing a 29 Marlies shirt that definitely belonged to Willy and sweats that cling to his thighs.

 

“Auston, glad you came.”

 

Auston raises an eyebrow and Kyle chuckles, gesturing him upstairs. On the stairwell is a shot of one of the bridges that Willy had shown Auston when they’d been getting to know each other, the sky bright and two figures wrapped around each other, faces shadowed and bodies small.

 

“That from the summer?” he asks, and Kyle looks surprised for a moment. Ok, clearly they know that he wants them but they have no clue that he wants more than just sex, that he wants all of them. It’s different from the last few times Auston had been doing, getting on his knees specifically for a couple. that  had been stress relief. That had been the victory high. It hadn’t been wanting to have a space in their bed.

 

Kyle looks at the photo again, “no, it’s not but it’s from the bridge where I kissed him the first time outside of Canada.”

 

“Willy said you two didn’t get together until Switzerland,” Auston says, more to his socks than to Kyle, not really wanting to show how much he wants to know to the guy who’s his boss, who’s clearly in love with his linemate. There are lines he’s crossing just by being here and even more that he’ll be crossing by the time the night is over.

 

“We didn’t become boyfriends until then but we’ve been something since the Marlies.”

 

Auston can read between the lines, Kyle had visited Willy in Sweden sometime in the five years they’ve known each other. Kyle continues heading upstairs, opening the double doors to a master bedroom. Auston follows, the lights are on but dimmed and it takes a few moments for him to notice what laid out on the comforter of the california king, something blue and lacy.

 

He steps forward, Kyle is sitting at the edge of the bed, looking directly at him. Looking like he wants to eat him alive and Auston feels something swell inside him. He traces the comforter, slowly moving his fingers over to the lace. It’s leafs blue, the exact color of their jersey so it’s custom of some sort. He hold it up, sees the lace panties, the tiny slip of fabric that would cover his ass, and then realizes it’s a babydoll as well. He can’t help that groan that slips out of his mouth and he turns to look at Kyle, whose fist is clenching the bedding in between his fingers.

 

“You gonna be good and put that on before Willy gets here, Auston?” Kyle asks and Auston swallows, trying to figure out what words are and what slips out is, “yes, sir.”

 

He’d never done that before, even though he’s wanted to but no one’s ever given him lingerie before and Kyle’s eyes go black for a moment, he leans forward as if to kiss Auston but pulls back at the last second.

 

“I’m going to go downstairs and wait for Will but I expect you sitting on the bed in the outfit I am sure will fit when Willy and I come in.”

 

“How do you know it will fit?” Auston asks, his jacket shrugged off and curled on the floor, his hands moved before his mouth could. Kyle’s already at the door when the words finish leaving his mouth and he turns briefly, the hallway light flooding into the room.

 

He smirks over at Auston, brown eyes dancing as he responds, “babe, I got it all custom made. I’ve had these plans for awhile.”

 

Auston’s dick jolts at the promise in those words and his heart leaps at the idea that they were simply waiting for the right moment to approach. He hears Kyle head downstairs and starts stripping. His clothes pooled at his feet, he pauses for a moment, deciding that he’s going to be best they’ve had, outside of each other, of course, and folds his clothing and sets it on the side table by the television in the corner. Auston smiles, letting the lace settle over him, brushing over his nipples and showing off his abs. It barely covers his ass, which must have been deliberate if Kyle got it custom made. He pulls on the panties just as he hears a door open and the sound of kissing.

 

Biting his upper lips, he looks from the bed to the floor, making the impulsive decision to ignore Kyle and go on his knees on the carpet. It feels dangerous, kneeling on the carpet in lingerie waiting for his linemate and his gm to come do what they want to with him. But his dick is slowly continuing to harden in his panties and that just makes arousal continue to burn in his dick.

 

He hears footsteps and stops fidgeting, settling his hands by his sides and bowing his head. There’s a hand in his vision, two gasps from above him and he can’t help the smile that spreads across his lips for a moment. He feels two fingers on his chin, lifting his head up to gaze directly at Willy. Willy who’s hair is mussed and lips are already slightly red. Willy, looking at him like he’s never seen anything better. Kyle’s standing behind him, one arm loose around Willy’s waist, with his shirt unbuttoned and slacks looking tight around his dick. There’s silence in the room for a moment, them all caught in a loop of awe and anticipation.

 

Kyle breaks it, of course he does, pinching Willy in the sides lightly and asking, “sweetheart, you want to kiss Auston?”

 

Willy doesn’t turn to look back, gaze traveling over Auston’s lace covered body and nods once sharply, stepping forward and pulling Auston up. Willy kisses him and it’s softer than he expected. There’s desire but it’s muted by the tenderness and Auston moans deep in his chest, his hand flexing against the lace around his thighs.

 

Kyle can read them well, as well as they can read each other, even without the connection of playing together for years. He’s moved while they were kissing, Auston thinks somehow his eyes closed during the press of Willy’s lips to his, because he sounds so much closer to Auston when he whispers, “you can touch each other.”

 

The premisson breaks their restraint and Auston’s hand anchors itself in Willy’s hair, pulling him closer even as Willy moves to do the same, his hand curled around Auston’s neck, fingers lightly playing with his curls. They just stay there, kissing, for a few more long moments, moments that Auston wants to savor, moments that Auston wants for more than just tonight but god damn he’ll take it. When they eventually break apart, Willy’s the one to pull away, Auston whines, hand wrapping around Willy’s waist so he stays close, even though he didn’t make a move to step away.

 

Auston can almost feel Kyle’s grin as he presses a light kiss to Auston’s shoulder, “so we before we really get tonight going. There’s a few ground rules. First, Willy cums when I say and second,” he stops, eyes on Willy, Auston pressed between them and it’s a lot, as Willy takes up the cue without another word, finishing, “Only I get to suck Kyle’s dick.”

 

“Fuck,” Auston groans, the image of Kyle dragging Willy off somewhere to shove him down to his knees and take filling his brain.

 

“Anything else?” He manages to ask, and feels Kyle spin him around, Willy’s dick digging into his ass in a way that feels like a promise.

 

“Yeah,” Kyle says, leaning impossibly closer, eyes on Auston, “ _you’re ours_ ,” before kissing him with a force and desire that Auston had been expecting from Willy. It’s controlling and Auston feels owned, feels safe, feels wanted, with the way Kyle presses his tongue into Auston’s mouth, searching through it as though to wipe the traces of anyone else but him and Willy away. Auston almost falls forward into Kyle, unsteady on his feet but Willy, his Willy, holds him steady, fingers stroking the lace around his hips. Once Kyle’s satisfied he pulls away and steps back and Auston does sink to his knees, Willy holding him gently to keep him from hitting the ground hard.

 

“On the bed, Auston,” Kyle says gently, guiding him to the bed with a hand cupping his ass.

 

“Please,” he whispers, feeling so hard he could burst, precum steadily soaking the panties.

 

“Wait, don’t you want to be a good boy for us?” Kyle asks, though it’s not really a question, as he adds, “you were so perfect kneeling in your pretty outfit, be good a little bit longer.”

 

Auston nods, digging his teeth into his lower lip as he watches Kyle slowly undress Willy.

 

“Willy, you’re going to get me hard but you’re not going to get me off,” he says, loud enough that Auston can hear from where he’s leaning against the pillow. He can hear Willy’s answering whine, can see the way that Willy is looking slightly confused before the view disappears and Kyle holds his boyfriend in his arms for a minute. They look so fucking perfect that Auston can’t believe he gets even this.

 

Kyle arranges them in front of the bed so Auston can see _everything_. Can see Kyle’s dick, poking out of his briefs, can see Willy’s blond head inches away from it, can see Kyle’s hand twisted in Willy’s hair, tugging him forward. Willy lets his head rest against Kyle’s thigh for a second, hand pulling down Kyle’s briefs that cling to his thighs and then moving swiftly to suck him down. He hears more than sees Kyle’s groan, eyes focused on the bob of Willy’s throat as he sucks him off. Willy’s hands are lightly running up and down Kyle’s thighs, mouth stuffed with his boyfriend’s dick as he continues to take more until all of it is in his mouth.

 

Kyle is gazing down at the image, pupils blown black and hand grasping Willy’s hair, mouth spewing a litany of filth and praise, “you look so good sweetheart, so beautiful with my cock in your mouth, should keep you like this always, fuck Willy, I love you.”

 

Willy nuzzles into Kyle’s pubic hair in response, pulling back to almost let Kyle fall out of his mouth, letting Auston see just how thick and red Kyle’s cock looks. Auston whines, the sound falling from his mouth before he can stop it, wanting someone to touch him somewhere and that gets their attention. Kyle wrenches his eyes from Willy, who is licking the veins of his cock, to glance briefly at Auston, firmly reminding Auston with a look that he’ll get what he wants if he waits. He refocuses back to Willy, hands grabbing onto Willy’s hair and shoving himself deep into Willy’s mouth. When he finally pulls off there’s spit dripping down both Kyle’s dick and Willy’s shirt. Willy’s beaming, a look that Auston has only seen on the ice before. Both of them turn to Auston and Kyle gestures Willy to sit up on the bed, right by Auston’s head. Willy presses a soft kiss to Auston’s lips, tender but still firm, once he’s settled and Kyle grins at them.

 

“My two beautiful boys,” he says, hand stroking Auston’s upper thigh and pinching when Auston’s dick spurts more precum.

 

“Auston, get on your knees, ass facing towards me, please.”

 

Auston obeys with a groan, spreading his knees on the bed carefully, hand reaching out to grab Willy’s, and sticking his ass out. He feels Kyle’s hand wander around his back, stroking him and calming him down from the edge watching them had worked up to. His hand gets to ass and he squeezes, once, twice and then pulls away. Auston whines, high and needy and Willy uses his other hand to stroke his hair, but before he can say anything he feels a hand come down, slapping his ass hard through the lace. Auston moans, “ _please_.”

 

“Later,” Kyle promises, pressing a kiss to Auston’s spine, “you go red so beautifully Auston, I want to take my time and I don’t think I’ll be able to wait tonight.”

 

Auston wants to beg, but a spanking is clearly not in the cards tonight and so he presses his face against Willy’s thigh.

 

He feels a hand pull the lace up until it’s bunched around his back and then feels a dick pressing against his ass.

 

“I’m not ready,” he mutters against Willy’s thigh and Willy lifts his head up, presses a kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue into Auston’s mouth and he can taste hints of Kyle in Willy’s mouth. It’s salty and musky and Auston feels slightly lightheaded And then he hears a groan of “fuck” coming from behind him. Willy pulls away just as he feels something splatter all over his ass and let’s a weak, “oh my god” once he realizes that Kyle is coming on ass. He feels it dripping down his crack, brushing past the thin slip of lace resting on his ass and it’s so overwhelming. It feels like a reward and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve this but he’s not about to ask and lose it.

 

Kyle finishes with with a low groan, fingers stroking Auston’s ass, not touching his cum as he murmurs, “fucking beautiful, all _ours_.”

 

Auston whines again, the sound torn from his throat at Kyle’s words. And then it just gets better because Kyle speaks a little louder, more in control now he’s had an orgasm, “Willy, lick it up.”

 

Willy scrambles down, hands gripping Auston’s thick thighs and just going for it. Auston’s hand dig into the sheets, his lip puffy from all the biting his teeth have been down and he then feels Willy’s tongue licking around his ass, gently cleaning Kyle’s cum for several moments. Auston gasps, his thighs shaking and he feels Willy smirk against his ass, teeth lightly pressing in and lifting the thong out of his ass and then getting down, all eager and dedicated and Auston knows that the panties are ruined, that he’s probably soaking through to stain the comforter but he can’t bring himself to care. Willy’s is eating his boyfriend’s cum out of Auston’s ass, tongue licking up every trace of it, beard burn getting left on his skin. Willy’s marking him in a more permanent way than Kyle did, one that will last, and Auston feels like he’s about to explode.

 

“Fuck let me cum, please.”

 

There’s no response and so he tries again, lifting his head and looking to the side at Kyle, who’s watching from the chair he’d pulled close to the bed sometime during Auston seeing stars, “ _sir_ , please, please let me cum.”

 

Kyle shakes his head, reaching out to pinch Auston’s side and the pain slightly dulls the need.

 

He groans, burying his head into the pillows and continues to let Willy eat him out, getting him all wet and open and desperate. He feels Willy pull back and he knows that the Swede is finally naked, the sound of clothes hitting the floor a dead giveaway.

 

He then feels a finger press into his ass, it goes in easily and he hears Kyle whisper, “good job, both of you. Willy kiss Auston.”

 

Auston whispers out a “fuck”, sitting back on his knees as Willy settles in front of him, face an absolute mess but he’s never looked better. They lean at the same time, bump noses and giggle for a second before kissing each other like they’ve been starving for it. Kyle’s sitting at the edge of the bed and once they feel they need to breathe they pull back and Willy raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

 

He sighs, sounding put upon before he says, eyes focused on Willy, “I guess you can fuck him now.”

 

“Thank you,” Auston says, just as Willy says the same, their words overlapping each other. Kyle reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out a condom, handing it to Willy who gets up, walking oddly because his dick is so hard. Auston wants to protest, he wants Willy to cum in him, wants to be owned by both of them but now isn’t the time.

 

Willy tugs him down to the edge of the bed, it’s the perfect height for getting fucked and clearly lingerie isn’t the only thing Kyle Dubas gets custom.

 

A hand strokes the babydoll and Willy bites out, “as beautiful as you look, Aus, I want you naked.”

 

Auston nods, raising his arms to let Kyle, who’s moved closer to sit on the center bed, take it off and throw it on the floor. He feels both their eyes on him and he sits straighter, preening before them. For the first time tonight he feels slightly in control but that doesn’t last long because he feels teeth at his hip and Willy’s pulling down the panties and letting them fall on the bed.

 

Before he can even adjust himself, Willy slides in and it feels like heaven, feels like he just scored four goals in his NHL debut, feels like when he went first overall, but better. It’s better and Auston didn’t think that was possible. Willy’s fucking him slow, measured, making Auston feel every glorious inch, and Auston grinds down, wanting it harder.

 

“Harder, Will, come on,” he whines, and Willy growls in response, hand moving from where it resting against Auston’s back to grabbing his hair and pulling, teeth pressing to the back of his neck. He’s fucking Auston just like he likes, without needing instruction and that’s enough to make him nearly come.

 

“ _Fuck_ , fuck, fuck, _Kyle, Willy_ , fuck, _please_ ,” Auston yells, Willy’s dick finally finding his prostate and nailing just as Kyle reaches down and lightly strokes Auston’s dick.

 

“Willy, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna,” he gasps out, but he wants to be good, he wants to be _theirs_ and so he turns to look at Kyle, who grins, leaning over to suck at Auston’s pulse, leaving a bruise there. Kyle bites down, scraping his teeth and making Auston gasp, “cum now darling.”

 

Auston feels his entire body shake, words leaving his brain as he cums, dripping all over the comforter and Kyle’s hand. He falls forward, unable to hold his body up.

 

“I think you fucked my brains out,” he mutters, noticing that Kyle has left and then hearing a groan. He picks his head up and turns to see the incredible sight of Kyle, hands in Willy’s mouth, feeding Willy Auston’s cum. His dick tries to get hard again and he moans again, Willy’s dick still in his ass, still hard, still pressing against his prostate. Kyle wraps an arm around his boyfriend, fingers digging into his waist, sets his teeth on Willy’s shoulder and bites the bruise already there.

 

“ _Kyle,_ let me, please,” Willy groans, fucking into Auston in short but desperate strokes, hands digging into Auston’s hips, “Kyle, please, _please_ , I need to.”

 

Kyle pulls Willy into a kiss, a finger sliding to join Willy’s dick in Auston’s ass and both of the younger men shake in reaction.

 

“Cum, baby,” Kyle whispers, the order punctured by the twist of his fingers and Auston gasps, feeling Willy cum in him. The aftershocks happen for a moment and then Willy’s pressing a kiss to Auston’s back, gentle and intimate. He kisses Kyle again, eyes shining with tears and Auston knows that he’s never seen anything lovelier.

 

Kyle pulls away, and nudges Auston, who gets up off the bed. Willy comes back from the bathroom, clearly have thrown away the condom. Kyle strips the comforter and places in the corner. There’s a blanket on the bed and Willy slides under the sheets, looking up at both of them with curiosity like he can’t comprehend why he isn’t being cuddled. Kyle slips in, arms wrapping around Willy and pulling him so Willy’s head is tucked in Kyle’s neck.

 

“Good reward?” he asks quietly and Auston figures that that’s his cue to go as after kissing Kyle softly, Willy responds, “the best.”

 

He turns to go grab his clothes when he hears a voice from the bed, it’s Willy, pulled from his bubble with his boyfriend by Auston’s movement.

 

“Where are you going, Aus?” he ask, his voice still raspy and it makes Auston shiver. But the confusion in his tone obvious and Auston can’t turn around, because if he does they’ll see how much his face is screaming his want, so he looks down at the floor as he responds loud enough that they can hear it, “home.”

 

“Auston, _stay_ , please?” Kyle asks, sitting up in the bed, glasses tilted down his nose and it’s the first time the entire night Kyle’s asked for something. Actually come to think of it, it’s the first time Auston’s ever heard Kyle ask for anything since he’s met him.

 

He turns around at that, sees the sheets pooled around the couple on the bed, Willy’s hand reaching out to him. All Auston has left to do is put the puck in the net. Willy’s given him the perfect assist and Kyle’s executed his vision to perfection. All he has left to do is slide under the covers, to join to the empty space and fill it. It’s everything he’s wanted and he can see that they want him to. So he takes the final few steps, lets Willy pull him close, feels Kyle kiss his forehead. He shuts his eyes, taking it in as he hears Willy whispers, “we meant it Auston, you’re _ours_.”

 

Auston shakes in Willy’s arms and feels two sets of fingers stroking his body, one callused and one not and he knows it’s both of them.

 

“You’re so fucking good Auston, why wouldn’t we we want you,” Kyle murmurs, turning over and flipping off the lights and Auston yawns, letting himself fall asleep to the knowledge that he is loved and wanted and that he gets to keep this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are amazing and they make me thrive
> 
> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall 
> 
> title from traveler by lostboycrew
> 
> Jacq, I love you. Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!


End file.
